leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Akrai, the Tyrant of the Sands
(Note: This concept is obsolete, not necessarily because of , who happens to be a bird-themed Shuriman mage, but mainly because Akrai himself just isn't all that good. Aside from one potentially interesting ability (Astral Form, which I think could work on another kit), his entire kit is fairly bland and doesn't bring enough to the table to justify an brand new champion. Champion and mechanical design have both evolved a lot since I made this post, and I don't think there's really that strong a niche for Akrai beyond "AoE DoT executioner juggernaut", which does significantly better) Akrai, the Tyrant of the Sands is a concept for a Sands champion with a playstyle closer to that of a mage: his powerful AoE damage, spells and sustain allow him to walk up to crowds and inflict pain upon multiple enemies at a time. As the fight goes on, he becomes stronger, thanks to his low cooldowns and a strong damage ramp-up. Abilities seconds. |additional=To fit into the thematic of the Sands champions, Akrai needed an effect that would make him become stronger as time went on. Divine Wrath allows him to do well in extended trades early on and, later in the game, allows his damage to ramp up significantly in teamfights. }} Akrai sweeps the area in front of him in an arc with his scepter, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, plus bonus magic damage. |leveling= | }} |cooldown= |range= | }} |cost= 50 |costtype=Mana |additional=Quell is Akrai's bread-and-butter damage ability. With it, he can farm and trade well early on, and combined with his passive allows him to deal massive damage over a long duration. The mixed damage is partly there to allow Quell to scale with level and not just rank, but also to prevent Akrai from dealing too much magic damage early in the game. The AD scaling could potentially allow for some sort of situational AD build, too. }} Akrai gains spell vamp. |description2= Akrai projects his Astral Form from his body, transferring control to it for 2 seconds. Astral Form can be cast even when Akrai . |description3= The Astral Form has 75% bonus movement speed, ignores unit collision and is untargetable and immune to damage and crowd control, though Akrai's body is fully vulnerable, and . Passing through enemies them for 2 seconds. |description4= At the end of Astral Form's duration or after taking any action other than moving, Akrai blinks to his Astral Form's location and regains control. Activating Astral Form again instead restores control to Akrai's body without displacing him. |leveling= |leveling3= |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype=Mana |additional=Astral Form is both Akrai's initiate and his escape. The spell vamp synergizes with the rest of his abilities to provide large amounts of continuous healing, and again helps him outtrade his foes. I intended for Akrai to work either as a top laner or a jungler, and this provides him with a lot of ganking power and jungle sustain. In lane, this lets Akrai escape from certain ganks, though he has to choose carefully when to astral project, as his body is still vulnerable. He can also use this to his advantage to force his enemies into a fork over whether to attack his body or chase his astral projection. }} Akrai flares out and, after a -second delay, releases a burst of light, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. |description2= Enemies facing Akrai upon being hit are also for seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 400 |cost= 40 |costtype=Mana |additional=The blind and damage allow Akrai to do well in the jungle and against top laners, and later on allow him to march up to the carry in teamfights and potentially cause huge amounts of disruption. Thematically, I also wanted a blind because Akrai is deluded into thinking he is a sun god, hence the theme to his kit. }} Akrai ascends to his true form for 15 seconds, enlarging his size and gaining . |description2= During his ascension, nearby enemies take magic damage and have their reduced every seconds for 3 seconds, stacking indefinitely. |leveling= health}} |leveling2= per 100 AP)}} of target's missing health}}| of target's missing health}}}} magic resistance}}| magic resistance}}}} |cooldown= 120 |range=175 |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |additional=Akrai's own Sands-boss mode. Whereas Nasus uses his own for the tankiness and range, and Renekton for the tankiness and Fury gain, Akrai uses this both for its tankiness and as a source of damage itself, as he scales off of AP. The damage builds up stacks of Divine Wrath and increases as Akrai deals damage to his target, the magic resist shred amplifies his damage even more, and the spellvamp from Astral Form lets him heal off a good portion of his damaging aura. When in the middle of a crowd of enemy champions, this gives him a lot of sustain and, coupled with his other abilities, lets him deal massive AoE damage over time, allowing him to reap kills as he the fight goes on. }} What are your thoughts? Comments and criticism are appreciated! Category:Custom champions